1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chest protection technology and more particularly, to an umpire chest protector for protecting the chest of an umpire in a baseball game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional umpire chest protector for the game of baseball, as shown in FIG. 1, the sternum plate 81 is overlapped with the lower portion 821 of each of the two shoulder plates 82 and locked together, however, a transverse gap 80 is left between the sternum plate 81 the lower plate 83. When a ball hits a part of the umpire chest protector around the transverse gap 80, the lower plate 83 will be curved inwards, causing the umpire to get hurt. Further, this design of umpire chest protect has the disadvantages of poor ventilation, heavy weight and wearing uncomfortability.
Accordingly, there is a need for an umpire chest protector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.